A Couple Holding A Mysterious Secret Part 1
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Tecna & Timmy each keep a diary that has the same secret... can Bloom & Sky "Brandon" keep that secret safe from the Trix? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Hidden Secret Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi.**

** A Hidden Secret Part 1**

** One dark and stormy night at Alfea, a freshman fairy named Princess Tecna was writing something private down in her favorite purple journal.**

** "What are you doing Tecna?" Musa asked.**

** "Writing in my diary... Timmy keeps a diary too... good thing he's got his own bedroom at Red Fountain." Tecna answered Musa.**

** "May I see it?" Musa asked Tecna.**

** Musa grabbed at the small purple book with a magic spell lock upon it but Tecna pulled her arm away from her roommate.**

** "No way in Omega will I **_**ever**_** let **_**anyone**_** read my diary!" Tecna said startling Musa, Bloom, Flora, & Stella who were all in the common room with her as Tecna went back to her side of the bedroom that she & Musa shared in order to put her diary in her secret hiding place.**

** But unknown to Tecna, Bloom was watching her put her diary deep within her sock drawer where Tecna **_**always**_** hid her diary from curious eyes wishing to read it.**

_**I have got to know what Tecna is keeping from the rest of us.**_** Bloom thought feeling determined.**

** That night after everyone else was asleep, Bloom sneaked into Tecna & Musa's bedroom and went into Tecna's sock drawer and pulled out Tecna's diary.**

** Over at Red Fountain, Sky under the alias of Brandon had sneaked into Timmy's bedroom in order to read from Timmy's diary.**

** But at both schools, Bloom & Brandon both began to have second thoughts.**

** Over at Alfea, Bloom ran to hers & Flora's bedroom for she had decided to give the boy she knew as Brandon a call on her cellphone.**

** Over at Red Fountain in the bedroom that the real Sky shared with the **_**real**_** Brandon who was in fact posing as Prince Sky, Brandon's cellphone had begun to vibrate.**

** "Hello?" Brandon asked groggily.**

** "Hi Brandon," Bloom said in a whisper so as to not arouse Flora. "this is Bloom."**

** "I never would've guessed." Brandon whispered back so as to not wake Prince Sky.**

** "I wanted to read Tecna's diary," Bloom told Brandon. "but I'm not like those devious Trix... I don't really like reading other people's private stuff."**

** "I know what you mean," Brandon said back to Bloom in a whisper. "no matter how much I wanted to read Timmy's diary... my conscience kept telling me that it was the wrong thing to do."**

** Suddenly, Bloom heard a very loud sound over her cellphone.**

** "What was **_**that**_**?" Bloom asked Brandon.**

** "That was Riven," Brandon answered Bloom. "he sleeps in the bedroom across the hall from mine & Prince Sky's... and his snoring is so loud that Timmy, Prince Sky, and I all have to wear earplugs to bed so we can get a wink of sleep at night!"**

** "So I see," Bloom said to Brandon gently. "well then... at least **_**try**_** to have peaceful dreams tonight please."**


	2. A Hidden Secret Part 2

** A Hidden Secret Part 2**

** It wasn't only the sound of Brandon folding up his cellphone that awoke Prince Sky, the Eraklyon Prince was also awakened by the sound of Riven's snoring.**

** "Rough night Sky?" Brandon asked his roommate.**

** "You can say that again." the Eraklyon Prince yawned exhaustedly.**

** "I couldn't sleep either... so I decided to talk to Bloom about a mysterious secret surrounding Tecna & Timmy and that secret could very well be hidden within the pages of their diaries!" Squire Brandon told Prince Sky.**

** "I wonder how our own comrade with Nightmareitis is doing." Prince Sky said referring to Timmy who slept in the bedroom next door to theirs.**

** Just at that moment, Timmy walked in looking as though he was going collapse any second due to his own fatigue.**

** "Hi Brandon... hi Sky," Timmy stated. "I cannot sleep a wink either!"**

** Timmy began to fall backwards but Prince Sky saw what was happening and ran over to Timmy's location and caught him.**

** "Are you all right Timmy?" Prince Sky asked.**

** "I should be... Prince Sky... I should be." Timmy answered with an exhausted yawn.**

** Prince Sky supported Timmy who was holding onto the Eraklyon Prince's left shoulder with his right hand as Prince Sky led the sleepy looking youth to a nearby chair.**

** "Set Timmy down gently Prince Sky." Squire Brandon said.**

** Timmy was placed gently in the chair by Prince Sky.**

** Over at Cloud Tower, the Trix sisters had their vacuums at the ready.**

** "Oh now this is interesting." Icy said.**

** "What have you seen Icy?" Darcy asked.**

** "Tecna & Timmy seem to share a secret." Icy said to Darcy & Stormy.**

** "So?" Stormy asked Icy.**

** "Don't you see Sisters?" Icy asked Stormy & Darcy.**

** "See what," Darcy asked Icy. "what do you mean?"**

** "Yes... what do you mean Icy?" Stormy asked.**

** "Secrets are found in a diary." Icy told both Stormy & Darcy.**

** "So?" Darcy asked Icy.**

** "What do diaries have to do with anything Icy?" Stormy asked.**

** "Don't you see Sisters," Icy exclaimed. "Tecna & Timmy each have a secret keeping diary!"**

** Now Darcy & Stormy got where Icy was getting at as Knut the ogre came out of his hiding place within the Trix sisters' wardrobe.**


	3. A Hidden Secret Part 3

** A Hidden Secret Part 3**

** "What do you wish for us to do?" Stormy asked Icy.**

** "While the fairies & specialists are sleeping peacefully throughout the night," Icy explained to Darcy & Stormy. "one of you shall go to Alfea to read from Tecna's diary while the other goes straight to Red Fountain in order to read from Timmy's diary."**

** "I shall go to Alfea to read from Tecna's diary." Stormy volunteered.**

** "And I shall head on over to Red Fountain to read from Timmy's diary." Darcy volunteered.**

** "What are you doing my highnesses?" Knut asked Icy, Darcy, & Stormy.**

** "Tecna & Timmy share the same secret," Darcy told Knut. "and we aim to find out what it is!"**

** "And I shall stay behind while Darcy & Stormy do their digging around." Icy explained to the ogre.**

** "So I see," Knut yawned. "I'm going back to bed."**

** The ogre then went back inside his hiding place within the wardrobe.**

** "Good luck on your mission." Icy said to both Darcy & Stormy.**

** "Thank you Icy." Darcy & Stormy called out.**

** Back at Red Fountain that very same night, Brandon, Timmy, & Prince Sky had all put their earplugs in and finally went to bed for the night because Riven, Prince Sky, Brandon, & he all knew that they had a hard day's worth of specialist training with Professor Codatorta the very next morning.**

** Darcy watched Timmy's head hit the two goose down lined pillows upon his bed before springing into action.**

** Over at Alfea, Stormy crept into the bedroom that she knew Tecna shared with Musa.**

** Tecna was a chronic somniloquist like Timmy because their friends all knew that they shared a condition known only as Nightmareitis.**

** Tecna's Nightmareitis was at the highest level, level ten as well as the highest category, category twelve.**

** Timmy had Nightmareitis too, but his was level one being the lowest level as well as category three being one of the lowest categories for such a condition as Nightmareitis.**

** Basically, Timmy's Nightmareitis allowed him to sleep without being protected by a roommate unlike Tecna who **_**always**_** needed someone right by her side.**

** Aside from Nightmareitis, Tecna & Timmy were not quite the easiest to arouse.**

** But Musa on the other hand was jerked awake right away when she heard the sound of a crash coming from Tecna's side of their bedroom.**

** "Trenton Lee," Tecna called out in her sleep. "oh my... my... my big brother... my Trenton Lee!"**

_**That's it my young somniloquist that's it,**_** Stormy thought rummaging through Tecna's belongings that she herself dumped out everywhere while searching for Tecna's personal diary. **_**just keep it up... just keep on dreaming about your Trenton Lee.**_

** "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN **_**MY**_** BEDROOM WITCH!" Bloom, Stella, & Flora all heard Musa yelling furiously at Stormy from their own bedrooms.**

** "What is going on here?" Stella asked as she met Flora & Bloom in the common room.**

** "I don't know Stella," Bloom said. "but something tells me that we have a visitor from Cloud Tower!"**

** "It sounds as if it is coming from Tecna & Musa's bedroom." Flora said in terror.**

** "Let's go ahead & check it out anyway." Bloom said courageously.**

** Flora, Bloom, & Stella all entered Tecna & Musa's bedroom to find Stormy making a total mess out of Tecna's side of the room.**

** "LIKE I SAID BEFORE WITCH," Musa yelled furiously at Stormy again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**


	4. The Secret Of A Technology Couple

** The Secret Of A Technology Couple**

** "THE ANSWER TO YOUR IS SO SIMPLE... ALL I REQUIRE IS THAT LITTLE TECHNO WINX'S DIARY!" Stormy answered Musa.**

** "IF YOU ARE REFERRING TO **_**THIS**_** DIARY STORMY," Musa yelled furiously. "THE ONLY WAY POSSIBLE THAT YOU SHOULD **_**EVER**_** GET YOUR HANDS UPON IT WILL BE OVER MY COLD, UNFEELING, NOT TO MENTION LIFELESS CORPSE!"**

** "What is going on here?" Stella asked.**

** "I wish to know your loser friend's secret simply by reading from her diary!" Stormy said to Stella.**

** "You should know better than sneak peeks at other people's diaries Stormy!" Bloom said.**

** Over at Red Fountain, Timmy did not even stir as Darcy began searching through Timmy's belongings in order to locate Timmy's diary.**

** Darcy heard Timmy begin to stretch knowing at an instant that Timmy was just about to wake up.**

** So Darcy acted quickly and hummed a gentle song for Timmy.**

** Timmy then yawned & sighed as he finally went back to sleep.**

** It was then that Darcy had begun flipping through pages of Timmy's diary looking for the juiciest secret of all.**

** At last, Darcy **_**finally**_** found the spot where Timmy had last written in his diary.**

** Darcy began to read the diary entry while Timmy continued to rest.**

** Darcy: **_**Dear Diary**_**,**

_**I have not even told any of the other specialists about this particular little secret surrounding Tecna & me**_**.**

_**The secret that Tecna & I share is this**_**...**

_**When Tecna was a newborn baby & I was but the tender age of 1-year-old**_**... **_**one of the Wizards of the Black Circle named Ogron had cursed Tec & me with a fatal spell**_**.**

_**Ogron made it so that Tecna & I could not possibly live without one another even just as friends**_**...**

** Suddenly, Darcy froze with Timmy's green diary still enclosed in her hands as Riven, Prince Sky, & Squire Brandon entered Timmy's bedroom.**

** Back at Alfea, Stormy had managed to grab Tecna's diary from Musa's hands and she had begun to read Tecna's most recent diary entry.**

** Stormy: **_**Dear Diary**_**,**

_**I have not even told any of the other Winx about this particular little secret surrounding Timmy & me**_**.**

_**The secret that Timmy & I share is this**_**...**

_**I do not remember much because I was only a newborn baby whereas Timmy was 1-year-old on the night when this terrifying incident had occurred**_**.**

_**One of the Wizards of the Black Circle named Ogron had cursed Timmy & me with a fatal spell**_**.**

_**Ogron made it so that Timmy & I could not possibly live without one another even just as friends**_**...**

** Stormy stopped reading and then looked at the stunned faces of Musa, Stella, Flora, & Bloom before she left to join Darcy over at Red Fountain.**

** "I do not **_**believe**_** this," Flora, Musa, Bloom, & Stella all exclaimed after Stormy had left. "why had Tecna not told **_**any**_** of us about this!"**

** Over at Red Fountain, Prince Sky, Squire Brandon, & Riven all could not believe what Darcy had told them.**

** "I do not **_**believe**_** this," Riven, Brandon, & Sky all exclaimed after Darcy had told them as Stormy appeared in Timmy's bedroom. "why had Timmy not told **_**any**_** of us about this!"**

** "Well now you boys & those loser fairies know everything," Darcy said to Prince Sky, Squire Brandon, & Riven. "Tecna & Timmy have been lying to you all this time."**

** "How does it feel to know that your friend has been lying to you all this time?" Stormy asked Riven, Brandon, & Prince Sky.**

** Darcy & Stormy went back to Cloud Tower to let Icy know what they had learned about Tecna & Timmy while at the same time leaving Bloom, Stella, Flora, & Musa of the Winx Club as well as Prince Sky, Squire Brandon, & Riven of the specialists all speechless about the secret of Tecna & Timmy.**


	5. The Secret Set Free

**The Secret Set Free**

** Darcy & Stormy both returned to their bedroom over at Cloud Tower to find Icy studying for a test in ancient witch curses.**

** Icy turned to face Darcy & Stormy, "So you have the information then?" she asked both Darcy & Stormy.**

** "Yes Icy," Darcy answered. "we have the information."**

** "Well what is it?" Icy asked Darcy & Stormy impatiently.**

** "The secret that Tecna & Timmy share is this," Stormy answered Icy. "when Tecna was a newborn baby & Timmy was but the tender age of 1-year-old... one of these Wizards of the Black Circle a dude named Ogron had cursed both Tecna & Timmy with a fatal spell."**

** "How had the Ogron dude made the spell work?" Icy asked Darcy & Stormy.**

** "Ogron made it so that Tecna & Timmy could not possibly live without one another even just as friends." Darcy answered Icy.**

** "A soul binding spell," Icy exclaimed. "now just how **_**lame**_** is **_**that**_**!"**

** "Pretty darn lame." Stormy said to Icy in agreement.**

** Over at Red Fountain the very next morning, Timmy walked into the dining room to find Prince Sky, Riven, & Squire Brandon all giving him looks of anger.**

** "Good morning guys," Timmy said happily "may I sit down with you?"**

** "NO WAY IN OMEGA!" Riven snapped at Timmy furiously.**

** "WE KNOW ALL ABOUT IT," Prince Sky said to Timmy feeling just as furious with him as Riven was feeling. "WE KNOW ALL ABOUT THE SECRET THAT YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING FROM THE REST OF US!"**

** "Secret," Timmy stuttered nervously. "what... what... what secret?"**

** Over at Alfea, Tecna was going through the same thing with Bloom, Stella, Flora, & Musa.**

** "Secret," Tecna stuttered nervously. "what... what... what secret?"**

** "THE SECRET THAT WE HAVE ALL HEARD ABOUT YOU & TIMMY! THE **_**VERY SAME**_** SECRET THAT WE HAD LEARNED FROM YOUR DIARY!" Bloom yelled furiously at Tecna.**

** "YOU HAVE READ MY DIARY! HOW COULD YOU," Tecna shouted feeling **_**terribly**_** distraught. "AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE **_**SUPPOSED**_** TO BE MY FRIENDS!"**

** And with that, Tecna then ran out of Alfea's dining room in tears.**

** Over at Red Fountain, it was now Squire Brandon's turn to yell at Timmy furiously.**

** "THE SECRET THAT WE HAVE ALL HEARD ABOUT YOU & TECNA! THE **_**VERY SAME**_** SECRET THAT WE HAD LEARNED FROM YOUR DIARY!" the Eraklyon squire yelled furiously at Timmy.**

** "YOU HAVE READ MY DIARY! HOW COULD YOU," Timmy shouted feeling **_**terribly**_** distraught. "AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE **_**SUPPOSED**_** TO BE MY FRIENDS!"**

** And with that, Timmy then ran out of Red Fountain's dining room in a state of total fury.**

** Timmy then grabbed his motorbike and jetted off to the City of Magix.**

** Over at Alfea, Tecna boarded one of the shuttle buses that she knew would take her directly to the City of Magix.**

** Once Timmy got to Magix he saw Tecna sitting at a table outside the Hex Cafe alone sobbing.**

** It was a very good thing to know that the witches were all at school, so it would ultimately mean that Timmy would not necessarily have to defend Tecna in a fight.**


	6. A Guardian Angel's Flight Part 1

** A Guardian Angel's Flight Part 1**

** "Are you all right Timmy?" Tecna asked.**

** "HOW COULD THEY DO THAT!" Timmy yelled furiously not meaning to take his anger out on Tecna.**

** "How could who do what?" Tecna asked Timmy.**

** "HOW COULD MY FRIENDS **_**POSSIBLY**_** READ FROM MY **_**PERSONAL**_** DIARY!" Timmy yelled angrily.**

** "I know how you feel." Tecna told Timmy sadly but truthfully.**

** "You do?" Timmy asked Tecna.**

** "You bet I know how you feel," Tecna told Timmy. "for my own friends have read from my personal diary as well."**

** Suddenly, Tecna & Timmy both sensed that they were both in very real danger.**

** "What's the matter?" Timmy asked Tecna feeling the great danger they were in right now.**

** "We are in danger!" Tecna told Timmy gravely as Timmy began sensing Tecna's fear.**

** "Tecna... you're... you're... you're trembling with cold!" Timmy exclaimed.**

** "I am **_**not**_** cold Timmy," Tecna said. "what I am however... is **_**frightened**_**!"**

** "Why are you so frightened... could it be your Nightmareitis?" Timmy asked Tecna.**

** "No it isn't my Nightmareitis... I sense danger coming our way!" Tecna answered Timmy nervously.**

** "I sense it too," Timmy said. "I sense negative energy nearby!"**

** "Timmy..." Tecna began.**

** "You don't have to say anything Tecna," Timmy said. "I shall protect you from whatever evil is coming our way."**

** "Thanks Timmy." Tecna said.**

** "You don't have to say anything Tecna," Timmy began. "we are..."**

** "Eternal soul mates bound by destiny!" a voice said.**

** "Oh no," Timmy called out. "I know that voice!"**

** "It's Icy," Tecna exclaimed. "that must mean that Darcy & Stormy are not too far behind!"**

** "You got that right!" another voice said.**

** "Stormy!" Tecna exclaimed.**

** "Incubus!" someone else familiar to Tecna & Timmy shouted.**

** "Darcy!" Tecna shouted stunned with fright.**

** "Don't you worry Tecna," Timmy shouted while withdrawing his yellow phantosword. "I shall protect you from these witches!"**


	7. A Guardian Angel's Flight Part 2

** A Guardian Angel's Flight Part 2**

** Timmy stood in front of Tecna in order to protect her.**

** "You should learn to stay well away from our turf," Icy shouted at Timmy & Tecna. "Arctic Blast!"**

** "Tecna... stay behind me!" Timmy commanded.**

** Tecna stood directly behind Timmy for her own protection.**

** Timmy did some fancy footwork moves as he clashed with Icy, Darcy, & Stormy weapons against spells.**

** "Chill Strike!" Icy then shouted attacking Timmy.**

** "Timmy," Tecna shouted. "no!"**

** Timmy heard Tecna calling out to him and he dodged Icy's attack.**

** "Turn around!" Darcy shouted at Tecna blasting the technology fairy hard in the back.**

** "Ouch Darcy," Tecna called out. "that hurt!"**

** Back at Red Fountain, Brandon & Prince Sky were feeling totally guilty about the way they had treated Timmy that very morning.**

** "Brandon," Prince Sky said. "I feel so guilty about the way I acted this morning."**

** "Me too... I feel guilty for having yelled at Timmy the way that I did this morning," Brandon confessed to the Eraklyon Prince. "I sure hope that he will forgive us for the way we treated him."**

** "Me too," the Eraklyon squire said. "that is... **_**if**_** we can find out where he went."**

** "I think Timmy could be at Cloud Tower." a voice said coming into Brandon & Sky's bedroom.**

** Neither Prince Sky nor Squire Brandon noticed that it was Riven who had entered their bedroom.**

** "And what makes you so sure that Timmy **_**is**_** at Cloud Tower?" Prince Sky asked Riven.**

** "Just a hunch." Riven said to Prince Sky & Squire Brandon.**

** "In any case," Brandon said. "I think we should give the girls a call."**

** Over at Alfea, Bloom's cellphone began to ring like crazy.**

** "Hello... Brandon is that you?" Bloom asked over her cellphone.**

** "Yes Bloom," Brandon said on his end of the line. "it's me."**

** "What is wrong?" Bloom asked Brandon.**

** "I have a good idea of where we can find Timmy," Brandon said to Bloom. "but we are going to have to work together to find him."**

** "Well then spit it out," Bloom told Brandon over the phone worriedly. "because Tecna is missing as well and we don't have any idea where she might be!"**

** "Well Timmy is at Cloud Tower," Brandon said. "and we have reason to believe that Tecna could very well be with him!"**


	8. A Guardian Angel's Flight Part 3

** A Guardian Angel's Flight Part 3**

** "What... Brandon no," Bloom said in shock. "Tecna could be in **_**extreme**_** danger!"**

** "That is what I'm afraid of as well!" Squire Brandon said.**

** "What do you think we should do?" Bloom asked.**

** "Sky, Riven, & I will be over at Alfea shortly," Brandon said. "we shall pick you girls up... and we shall all investigate Cloud Tower Castle in search of Tecna & Timmy... together."**

** "Oh Brandon... I hope we find them and soon," a new voice said over Bloom's cellphone. "oh I'm so worried! I feel so terribly **_**awful**_** for the way I had treated Tecna this morning!"**

** "I know how you girls feel Stella," Brandon said. "Riven, Prince Sky, & I all feel just as rotten about how we treated Timmy."**

** "Well do you think you could hurry up and pick us up Brandon," Stella exclaimed. "Tecna & Timmy are in the **_**deepest**_** of danger right now!"**

** "We will be over there as soon as we can!" Brandon said to Stella.**

** Stella hung up Bloom's cellphone and handed it back to her.**

** "What did Brandon say?" Bloom asked Stella.**

** "He said that he, Riven, & Sky would be here shortly." Stella answered Bloom.**

** "I see," Bloom said to Stella. "then we will be getting ready to go to Torrenuvola... right?"**

** "That's right Bloom." a familiar but friendly voice answered.**

** "Sky!" Stella exclaimed gushing over her prince.**

** Back in the City of Magix, Timmy's arm was about gone.**

** "Tecna..." Timmy grunted in pain.**

** "Say no more Timmy," Tecna said gently but with fierce determination. "Tecna Magic Winx!"**

** Tecna then transformed and got ready to assist Timmy in the battle against the three wicked witches.**

** "Ice..." Icy began but Tecna had **_**finally**_** stopped her from attacking Timmy.**

** "I don't think so Icy," Tecna called out. "Static Sphere!"**

** "How do the three of you **_**know**_** of Tecna's & my secret!" Timmy exclaimed to the three witches.**

** "Simple," Darcy said to Timmy. "**_**I**_** was the one who read from your diary!"**

** "And I my dear Tecna," Stormy confessed. "was the one who had found out the secret by reading from your diary!"**

** "I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU THREE WITCHES!" Timmy yelled furiously at Icy, Darcy, & Stormy.**

** "IT WAS **_**YOU**_** WHO SNEAKED INTO OUR BEDROOMS AND READ FROM OUR DIARIES LAST NIGHT! YOU THREE ARE THE **_**WORST**_**!" Tecna yelled at the three wicked Trix furiously.**

** "Yes," Stormy confessed to Tecna & Timmy. "we did read from your diaries!"**

** "What would you like to do my little Winx," Darcy taunted Tecna. "would you like to get even with us for reading your precious diary?"**

** "YOU BET I WOULD," Tecna bellowed furiously at the Trix sisters while beginning to attack with ferocity. "TECNA..."**


	9. A Timely Rescue

** A Timely Rescue**

** "Hold it!" a caring male voice called out to Tecna.**

** Tecna stopped her attack on the Trix sisters.**

** "Prince Sky!" Tecna & Timmy exclaimed.**

** "**_**More**_** party crashers!" Icy, Darcy, & Stormy exclaimed with the very vengeance.**

** "That is **_**so**_** right," Prince Sky said to the three wicked Trix sisters. "we do **_**not**_** appreciate snoopers!"**

** "Deal with it Loser," Icy laughed wickedly. "we intend to find out a bit more about this secret from Princess Tecna's as well as Timmy's diaries!"**

** "Over my cold & dead body!" Timmy said with fierce determination in his voice.**

** "Chill out! We won't harm your precious spoiled little Zenithian Princess!" Icy told Timmy coldly.**

** Timmy then saw Squire Brandon withdrawing his sword and he **_**immediately**_** did the same with his own sword.**

** The four handsome young men prepared to do battle with the Trix.**

** "Girls transform," Riven called out. "we need you to help us!"**

** "Okay Riven," Musa called. "Musa Magic Winx!"**

** "Bloom Magic Winx!" Bloom called out.**

** "Flora Magic Winx!" Flora called.**

** "Stella Magic Winx!" Stella called out.**

** "Golden Pollen!" Flora shouted out attacking Darcy.**

** Darcy dodged Flora's assault, "Dark Ball!" she shouted thus attacking Flora.**

** "Flora!" Bloom shouted.**

** "Darcy you will pay for that," Stella shouted. "Solar Wind!"**

** "Cosmic Witcher!" Darcy shouted countering Stella's attack.**

** Musa watched Stella's movements with dodging Darcy's attack.**

** "Sonic Blast!" Musa called out attacking Darcy thus knocking the witch off her feet.**

** "You will pay for that one Musa!" Darcy shouted.**

** "That's right!" Icy shouted in agreement with Darcy in preparation to attack Musa.**

** "I don't think so," Tecna called out to Icy coming directly to Flora's defense. "Digilluminator!"**


	10. Apologies From The Heart

** Apologies From The Heart**

** "Tecna," Flora asked. "why did you defend me when I was one of the people you were so angry with for reading from your personal diary?"**

** "Because," Tecna answered Flora. "Timmy & I both now can clearly see that it was actually the Trix who learned of our secret by reading from our diaries."**

** Stormy came up from behind Tecna's back fast.**

** "Uh-oh Tecna," Bloom exclaimed. "look out behind you!"**

** "Psycho-clone!" Stormy shouted attacking Tecna.**

** But Tecna immediately dodged the attack.**

** "Is that the best you have got?" Tecna asked Stormy.**

** Suddenly, it was Icy who felt a raindrop land upon her forehead.**

** "Oh no," a Cloud Tower witch exclaimed. "it's going to pour down on us!"**

** "We had better run for shelter and quickly!" another Cloud Tower witch called out.**

** Icy saw her classmates running for the sanctuary of Cloud Tower.**

** "We shall fight again!" Icy shouted before she, Darcy, & Stormy had followed their classmates back to the school of Cloud Tower.**

** Over at Red Fountain that very same night, Headmaster Saladin entered Timmy's bedroom to find Timmy was of course hard at work writing in his diary.**

** "Come on out to the dining room once you are through writing in your diary," Saladin told Timmy gently. "the young ladies of Alfea have come over to spend this stormy night with us."**

** "Even Tecna?" Timmy asked enthusiastically.**

** "**_**Especially**_** Tecna." the Red Fountain headmaster said leaving Timmy's bedroom in a hurry.**

** "Okay then Saladin," Timmy called out putting his diary away hurriedly. "I will be right down shortly!"**

** Over in the dining room, Tecna & the other Winx Club members all heard the sound of thunder crashing from outside.**

** "What's the matter Tecna?" a specialist in a navy blue long sleeved shirt asked the frightened Zenithian Princess.**

** "I wish Timmy was with me." Tecna said timidly but silently to the specialist.**

** "What was that?" the specialist asked Tecna.**

** "I WISH TIMMY WAS WITH ME!" Tecna screamed out in terror revealing that she was in fact frightened.**

** The unknown specialist got most of the Red Fountain School laughing at Tecna all except for the Winx Club, Prince Sky, Squire Brandon, & Riven.**

** "Hey you bully," Bloom shouted coming to Tecna's defense. "lay off!"**

** Timmy came down to the dining room to witness Squire Brandon also coming to Tecna's defense.**

** "YEAH YOU HAD BETTER LEAVE MY TECHNOLOGY FAIRY FRIEND ALONE!" the Eraklyon squire demanded to the unknown specialist angrily.**


	11. How Rumors Spread Part 1

** How Rumors Spread Part 1**

** All Timmy could do was feel proud of Brandon for coming to the defense of his princess while he was changing his clothes for dinner.**

** "Thank you Squire Brandon." Timmy said gratefully.**

** "You're most welcome." the Eraklyon squire said to Timmy.**

** "Timmy may not be a prince by title Brandon," Tecna stated. "but he will always be my prince."**

** "Aw Tecna," Bloom said. "that was so very sweet!"**

** "Thank you Bloom." Tecna said.**

** Over at another table in the room, Stella had noticed that a game of Telephone was beginning between some fairies & specialists who were sitting at that table.**

** "What's the matter?" Musa asked Stella.**

** "Someone is beginning to spread one heck of a double-dealing lie Musa!" Stella answered.**

** "A double-dealing lie Stella?" Flora asked.**

** "That's right Flora," Stella replied with determination that was as fierce as fire. "a double-dealing lie!"**

** "Who are they spreading disgusting lies about?" Musa asked Stella.**

** "Our truest friends... Tec & Tim." Stella answered Musa.**

** "What! Someone is spreading falsehoods about Tecna & Timmy!" Bloom shouted.**

** "That's right Bloom... and I intend to stop it," Stella said. "now who's with me?"**

** Stella & the others stood up from their table.**

** "I'm with you Stella!" Bloom said.**

** "I'm in as well!" Musa said to Stella.**

** "Don't forget me!" Tecna said.**

** "I'm willing to stop it as well!" Flora said.**

** "Someone try to stop us!" Timmy, Riven, Prince Sky, & Squire Brandon all agreed.**

** The whispering continued.**

** "I think someone read from Tec & Timmy's diaries again," Stella said. "so now's our chance! Let's get out there and stop that lousy rumor!"**


	12. How Rumors Spread Part 2

** How Rumors Spread Part 2**

** "Let's get to it!" Bloom said.**

** Bloom & her courageous comrades all ran from their table to the table where the gossipping was occurring.**

** The specialist then began whispering something to a fairy named Kristie.**

** "Oh really," Kristie replied to the unknown specialist. "oh wow! That **_**is**_** a juicy secret! Oh that fool will **_**never**_** be able to live this one down!"**

** "Did you bring along his little **_**girlfriend's**_** diary?" the unknown specialist asked Kristie.**

** "Got it right here!" Kristie answered.**

** Squire Brandon & Bloom watched feeling sickened as Kristie picked the lock of Tecna's purple diary.**

** "HEY YOU," the ticked off Eraklyon squire shouted. "DROP THAT BOOK THIS INSTANT!"**

** "YOU SHOULD BE **_**ASHAMED**_** FOR READING SOMEBODY'S PRIVATE THOUGHTS!" Bloom yelled furiously at Kristie & the unknown specialist.**

** "YOU ARE WORSE THAN DARCY... LIONEL!" Timmy yelled furiously.**

** "AND **_**YOU**_** KRISTIE... ARE WORSE THAN STORMY!" Tecna yelled furiously nearly sobbing.**

** Tecna & Timmy prepared to get their diaries back, but then a furious game of Keep Away had begun between Kristie, Lionel, and a few other fairies & specialists.**

** "This is all beginning to make my blood run cold!" Squire Brandon said.**

** "Mine too Brandon!" Bloom agreed.**

** "What are we going to do Brandon," Timmy asked worriedly. "oh what are we going to do?"**

** "That's right," Tecna agreed with Timmy. "we need a plan!"**

** "I have a plan!" Stella exclaimed.**

** "You do Stella," Tecna asked. "well what is it?"**

** "Simple Tec," Stella answered. "we're going to fight secrets with secrets."**

** "Are you sure that plan of yours is such a good idea?" Flora asked Stella.**

** "Trust me Flora," Stella said to her friend. "this idea should work."**

** "I know I agree." Bloom said.**

** "Me too." the others said.**

** "I guess I should learn when I've been outnumbered!" Flora laughed.**

** But before they could put Stella's plan into action, Bloom & Brandon had noticed that someone had placed a dark spell over Tecna & Timmy.**


	13. The Four Wizards Appear

** The Four Wizards Appear**

** "Tecna! My angelic ally!" Squire Brandon shouted in agonizing pain.**

** "Timmy! My cherubic companion!" Bloom called out also in agonizing pain.**

** Suddenly, Bloom & Brandon both heard some malevolent male laughter as well as soon saw the appearance of four deviously wicked men entering the Red Fountain dining room by magic.**

** "They shan't awaken," a blonde wizard with a cowboy hat on his head laughed maniacally. "do you not remember the spell that Ogron had cast upon your benevolent friends?"**

** "If you are referring to the spell that we learned about through those three (bleep) (bleep) witches," Riven said. "then yes... I do remember that and very well I'd like to add!"**

** "Riven! Watch your mouth," Prince Sky shouted. "and we do know you collectively as the Wizards of the Black Circle... but who are you really?"**

** "My other two colleagues & I are the ones who cast this particular spell," the wizard with the cowboy hat on said. "by the way... my name is Gantlos!"**

** "My name is Duman," a wizard with a pink mohawk said. "and I am itching to battle!"**

** "I am Anagan." a full bearded wizard said.**

** "And you have all heard of me from the diary entries... Ogron's the name," Ogron, a long wavy red headed man said. "and I am the one who cursed your friends when they were babies to never be parted!"**

** The Winx & the specialists prepared to battle but the Fairy Hunters left them feeling extremely heavy hearted.**

** Headmaster Saladin & Headmistress Faragonda came over to their students.**

** "Our poor colleagues," Brandon said beginning to sob uncontrollably. "Gantlos, Duman, & Anagan had all done a real number upon poor Tec & Tim."**

** Musa felt Timmy for a pulse as Prince Sky felt for a pulse upon Tecna.**

** "This is excellent," Musa said. "Tecna & Timmy each still have a pulse."**

** "But what have those three wizards done to our poor comrades?" Flora asked.**

** "What Anagan, Duman, & Gantlos have done Flora," Prince Sky answered. "is they have put Tecna & Timmy into a frozen state of sleep... they appear to want Tecna & Timmy's bond to outlast time itself."**

** "But what can we do to arouse Tec & Timmy?" Stella asked.**

** "Bloom & Brandon," Saladin said. "come with me to my office... I have something to give to each of you."**

** Bloom & Brandon followed Headmaster Saladin directly to his office.**

** "What is this about?" Brandon asked Headmaster Saladin.**

** "Why had you summoned us?" Bloom asked the Red Fountain headmaster.**

** Headmaster Saladin pulled out two pointed shards of a silver colored crystal.**

** "This crystal was made by my old friend Taboc the Wise from Andros from the purest white moonlight in Magix," Saladin answered Squire Brandon & Bloom. "these crystal shards equal the power of that of the Great Dragon himself and they can be used to heal many a dark spell."**


	14. Shards Of The Luna Crystal

** Shards Of The Luna Crystal**

** "What is this crystal called?" Squire Brandon asked Headmaster Saladin.**

** "It is called the White Luna Crystal." Headmaster Saladin answered Squire Brandon.**

** "Should we let those Fairy Hunters get their **_**filthy**_** hands upon the thing?" Squire Brandon asked Headmaster Saladin.**

** "No! Not under **_**any**_** or **_**all**_** circumstances should you let any evil parties get their hands upon it... that would mean certain doom for Tecna & Timmy," Headmistress Faragonda warned Bloom & Brandon. "not to mention... certain doom for the entire magical universe!"**

** "Don't you worry," Bloom told both Headmistress Faragonda & Headmaster Saladin reassurringly. "we shall not let any harm befall either Timmy & Tecna or the magical universe!"**

** When Bloom & Brandon went back into the dining room, they had seen that Stella had thawed out Tecna & Timmy but the twosome was still trapped within the binding bewitchment of the curse of Gantlos, Anagan, & Duman.**

** They had also seen that Musa was being held within the arms of Riven sobbing her eyes out.**

** "Don't cry Musa," Riven said comfortingly. "it will all be all right in the end... you'll very soon see."**

** "But Riven," Musa sobbed bitterly. "what if... what if... what if Tecna & Timmy's fate is like the fate of that Earth princess from Bloom's book of fairytales?"**

** "Which fairytale princess would that be Musa?" Riven asked.**

** "You recall," Musa said to Riven in the middle of more sobbing. "the princess who pricked her finger upon the spindle of a spinning wheel!"**

** Now Riven looked directly at Tecna's motionless body and tears had begun to well up in the tough guy's eyes as well, because there was something **_**mysterious**_** about Tecna that made people like Riven realize that they should not be afraid of showing emotion for she touched people like Riven where they would feel emotion the most, right in their hearts.**

** "Riven," Stella laughed. "you're crying! I never thought I would **_**ever**_** see **_**you**_** cry!"**

** "I DO HAVE A HEART OKAY STELLA," Riven sobbed in agonizing pain. "AND SEEING TECNA IN THE STATE SHE IS IN RIGHT NOW... IS TELLING ME THAT MY HEART HAS JUST **_**NOW**_** BEEN TORN IN TWO!"**

** "It's all right now Riven," Prince Sky said. "you can calm down now."**

** "I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN SKY," Riven yelled furiously while sobbing. "I WANT THE GIRL WHO SHOWED ME THE MEANING OF TRUE FRIENDSHIP BACK IN THE OLD DAYS AT CAMP SOUTHSIDE... WELL I WANT THAT GIRL TO AWAKEN AGAIN! OR AT LEAST... I WANT TO HEAR HER SLEEP TALKING AGAIN SO I KNOW THAT SHE IS OKAY! I WANT TO KNOW THAT TECNA IS OKAY!"**

** Bloom & Brandon came over to where Musa & Riven stood watching over Tecna & Timmy.**

** "Don't worry," Bloom said to Musa & Riven. "our sleeping schoolmates shall indeed reawaken."**

** "How?" Musa asked Bloom & Brandon.**

** "By means of these crystal shards." Brandon explained to Musa & Riven.**

** Brandon & Bloom held out the two shards of the White Luna Crystal to show Riven & Musa that all hope had not been lost for Tecna & Timmy.**

** But Icy, Darcy, & Stormy showed up and stole the shards of the White Luna Crystal from right out of Bloom & Brandon's hands.**

** "Finders keepers," Icy taunted Bloom & Brandon. "losers weepers!"**

** "Hey you three! Give those crystal shards back to us!" Brandon demanded courageously.**

** Oh but Icy did something really wicked, she dropped the crystal shards then let Darcy & Stormy have their fun by smashing the shards to bits with their feet.**

** "Oops," Darcy & Stormy laughed wickedly. "it looks as if all hope for you saving Tecna & Timmy from an eternity in Dreamland has **_**finally**_** run out!"**


	15. Stella's New Power

**Stella's New Power**

** Squire Brandon picked up the broken shards of the White Luna Crystal with his bare hands.**

** But when he picked the shattered crystal shards up, Bloom noticed that the Luna Crystal shard bits slipped through Brandon's fingers like sand in an hourglass, "CURSE YOU TRIX!" Bloom heard Brandon yelling furiously.**

** "Oh no," Darcy said sarcastically. "I am quaking in my boots now."**

** "WELL NOW DARCY," Riven shouted. "YOU **_**SHOULD**_** BE SCARED BECAUSE YOU WILL BE FACING **_**ME**_** IN A FIGHT BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO POOR SWEET INNOCENT TECNA!"**

** "SO SHOULD YOU STORMY," Musa yelled. "YOU WILL PAY **_**DEARLY**_** FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO TIMOTHY!"**

** "Tell me," Icy asked Riven in a taunting manner. "have you fallen in **_**love**_** with Tecna?"**

** "And you Musa," Stormy taunted. "have you fallen for **_**Timmy**_**?"**

** Riven & Musa both looked at each other with the same thought on their minds.**

** "No way," they said disagreeably to the Trix sisters. "what a **_**total**_** mismatch!"**

** All of a sudden, Riven, Prince Sky, & Squire Brandon noticed that a fight was about to break loose so they decided to guard Tecna & Timmy in order to let Bloom, Stella, Musa, & Flora take on Icy, Darcy, & Stormy on their own.**

** Oh but the Trix sisters did not feel much up for fighting tonight so the fled the Red Fountain School for Specialists so that they could rest up for the next time they decided to fight the technology couple.**

** "Oh my," Flora gasped. "Tecna & Timmy!"**

** "We have got to repair the means for waking them up... and we have got to do it **_**quick**_**!" Musa observed.**

** The girls met the specialists over at the spot where Tecna & Timmy **_**still**_** were lying conked out upon the dining room floor.**

** The girls had the crushed shards of the White Luna Crystal within a couple buckets, they were all still in fairy mode**

** Headmistress Faragonda & Headmaster Saladin came down the stairs from Saladin's office to find the group of seven friends all crowded around sobbing over the still **_**motionless**_** bodies of Tecna & Timmy.**

** "What is all this then?" Saladin asked all seven of the crying students.**

** "The Trix got a hold of the shards of the White Luna Crystal," Prince Sky wept. "and they have **_**destroyed**_** them!"**

** "Now we have **_**absolutely**_** no hope what so ever to revive poor Tecna & Timmy!" Bloom wept bitterly.**

** "Now I'm sure things will work out all right in the end." Headmistress Faragonda said.**

** "No it won't Miss Faragonda! All is lost for Tec & Timmy!" Stella said still sobbing.**

** Stella then shed two teardrops, one teardrop landed in one bucket of crushed crystal shards, the other teardrop landed in the second bucket.**

** Stella did not realize that she had obtained a new power because she was now shocked by the reappearance of the two not crushed White Luna Crystal shards that were now fully repaired within each of the buckets.**


	16. Welcome Back Tecna And Timmy

**Welcome Back Tecna And Timmy**

** "You did it Stella," Musa exclaimed. "you really did it!"**

** "What did I do exactly?" Stella asked Musa.**

** "You made it possible for Bloom & me to heal Tecna & Timmy by your teardrops landing in the shattered crystal buckets!" Squire Brandon exclaimed hugging Stella with glee.**

** "I did," Stella exclaimed. "that's so cool!"**

** "Now Bloom & Brandon," Saladin instructed. "in order to awaken your friends you need to say this spell in Italian... 'awaken from your eternal slumber, Tecna and Timmy!' while the shards of the White Luna Crystal are in their hands."**

** "We shall be glad to do that!" Bloom exclaimed.**

** "But, how do you say the spell in Italian?" Squire Brandon asked his headmaster.**

** "**_**Svegliatevi dal vostro sonno eterno**_**,**_** Tecna e Timmy**_**!" Headmistress Faragonda answered just before Headmaster Saladin could even begin to speak.**

** "Okay," Bloom & Brandon both shouted in unison. "**_**svegliatevi dal vostro sonno eterno**_**, **_**Tecna e Timmy**_**!"**

** Nothing happened, neither Timmy nor Tecna stirred.**

** "What's the matter?" Prince Sky asked Bloom & Brandon.**

** "Something is wrong!" Squire Brandon called.**

** "I feel it too," Bloom said told Brandon. "oh what could be the matter now?"**

** "You simply forgot to put the shards of the White Luna Crystal within the hands of both Tecna & Timmy before you had recited the spell!" Riven said to Bloom & Brandon now feeling extremely annoyed with them.**

** Bloom & Brandon now now put the White Luna Crystal shards with Tecna & Timmy's hands but they still felt pretty nervous.**

** "I have an idea," Squire Brandon said. "everyone join hands!"**

** "Why?" Riven, Musa, Flora, Stella, & Prince Sky asked Brandon in unison.**

** "It will be for good luck," Bloom explained to her comrades. "everyone who cares deeply for Tecna & Timmy should help Brandon & me with awakening them."**

** Everyone around Tecna & Timmy began to hold hands with one another, even Faragonda & Saladin were holding hands as Bloom & Brandon began chanting the spell.**

** Bloom & Brandon: **_**Svegliatevi dal vostro sonno eterno**_**, **_**Tecna e Timmy**_**;**

_** Svegliatevi dal vostro sonno eterno**_**, **_**Tecna e Timmy**_**!**

** While the chanting continued, a miracle was beginning to occur.**

** Tecna & Timmy both opened their eyes to see all of their friends who cared so dearly for them.**

**"Everyone," Tecna & Timmy asked groggily. "what has happened to us?"**

** Suddenly, Tecna & Timmy were being bombarded by hugs from all those of whom they had worried sick.**

** "Oh Tecna," Headmistress Faragonda said in a grandmotherly fashion. "you had me worried half to death!"**

** "Sorry to worry you Headmistress Faragonda." Tecna said hanging her head low in shame.**

** "As am I Headmaster Saladin." Timmy said doing as Tecna was doing also hanging his head low in shame.**

** "Quite all right you two," Directors Saladin & Faragonda said kindly. "now get to bed all of you."**

** That evening when Tecna, Timmy, & everyone else went to sleep for the night over at Red Fountain, Tecna & Timmy were quite **_**unsuccessful**_** when it came to nodding off because they just were not the least bit tired.**


End file.
